The Blighted End
by dragoons1864
Summary: Queen Ruio has found out there is a way to remove the Blight's side effects without removing the Blight itself from her and the other wardens. She has to go on a journey away from her love King Alistair. Upon finding the cure she has to then meet and discuss events with Hawke and the Inquisitor. Can she end what has been planned by Fen'Harel? Warning! sexual and violent scenes!
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new story. I've been writing this one for a while so you'll get three Chapters in a row for now. Enjoy!

Ruio rolled over in the large bed feeling the emptiness of where Alistair would normally be sleeping. She sighed knowing that he would be gone for a few more days in Kirkwall. The Mage and Templar uprising there was of great concern. It could mean a war that none of them wanted to fight or see come to light. She sat up rubbing her eyes to rid the sleep that had built up in them. Connor would be by to visit later today with First Enchanter Irving. She got out of the bed walking over to the large windows and opening them letting the cool Fereldin air sweep across her bare skin.

The Blight was now officially over, yet the country was still in major disarray. She poured water into the bowl before dipping the rag into it and proceeding to wash herself. She'd have to ask for a bath to be drawn later today. Her mind fluttered back to the beginning of becoming the Arl of Amaranthine.

…

"You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I'd like to help you fight darkspawn, but you're on your own for the moment," Alastair said looking at his new wife with sorrow. She knew she meant the world to him, her heart still stung in accepting him to sleep with Morrigan. But seeing him made things better. Despite their wanting to be together they couldn't do so easily. He had to stay in Denerim only traveling when needed. But she had to help the Grey Wardens rebuild. And this was just another one of those situations.

"Hey!" She and the others turned to Oghren as he raise his fist in the air, "What am I? Chopped nug livers?"

"From the smell, that's not a bad guess," Anders replied. Ruio shook her head at the way the two were acting.

"I came here to join the Grey Wardens," Oghren continued glowering at Anders, "and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

"You'd be welcomed among us," she said smiling at the Dwarf. He had become a good friend albeit a strange and blood loving friend.

"Ha! Well smack my ass and call me Sally! I'm in!" The recruit who came with her seemed very unsatisfied and stated it so. But the Warden didn't care she knew who her real friends were and how much they mattered to her.

"Joining the Wardens, eh? Well good luck with that." Anders said before Ruio could stop him. She cringed when the templar stepped forward.

"King Alistair!" She said stepping a little ahead of him as if to block him, "Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!"

"Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an arse, but I wouldn't go that-"

"She means me," Anders said his head drooping. The Warden shifted looking at him. She had an idea for him but she was unsure of what her husband would think.

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice!"

"Oh, please," Anders said rolling his eyes, "The things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never!" The templar shouted stepping closer to him, "I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

"Murderer?" He looked shocked, "But those templars were...oh what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow."

"It seems there isn't much to say. Unless," Alistair turned to her looking at her with all to knowing eyes, "you have something to add, Commander?"

"I do," she said smiling at him softly, "I hereby conscript this mage into the Grey Wardens."

"What?" The templar looked at her now with the same fire, "Never!"

"I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, no? I will allow it," Alistair said stepping closer to Ruio smiling at the trouble she was causing. The templar huffed before allowing it and walking away to calm down. Oghren cheered Anders on in becoming a recruit for the Wardens, to which Anders seemed excited about it. She didn't listen for long when Alistair talked again grabbing her hand in his.

"Then if you have everything under control," he said looking solely at her, "I will need to take my leave."

She listened to Varnel reply back to him. Her eyes were locked on his, neither were paying close attention to what he was saying for they were having their own talks. 'I don't want to leave you my love,' his eyes said. 'I know, but we know how this has to work,' she replied. They realized Varnel had finished talking and she turned to him holding her husband's hand tight.

"This arling belongs to the Wardens, not me," she replied. He added some reassurance to her before giving her some orders and then leaving.

"I hate having to ask you to do this, love," Alistair said while placing a hand on her cheek, "It'd be so much more interesting to keep you at court…"

She turned to him smirking tracing a hand on his neck, she felt the frustration at him being in his full armor. "Don't worry about it, Alistair," she said, "I'll be fine."

"So independent," he said mocking a sad face, "It breaks my heart. It will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the Blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I'm confident you are up to it."

She giggled at his remark of her being independent. His face grew solemn as they both knew their time together needed to be cut short. He brushed a thumb under her eye, the cool metal sent a shiver down her spine. She cupped his hand in hers and sighed closing her eyes and thinking of things as how they should've been without the Blight, without the darkspawn blood, without the Wardens. But she would've never met Alistair, it wasn't all bad. He tilted her head up a little his eyes also desiring what she was desiring.

"Now, let me say a quick goodbye before I change my mind," he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He scooped her up into his arms pressing her body as close to him as he could through their bulky armor. All though they could feel nothing through the metal, her body heated and she sighed into the kiss. He pulled away a sad smile etched on his face. She turned her head trying to keep her sorrow at bay before she watched him leave.

…

She put the brush down on her dresser looking into the mirror. Her blue eyes told her how she really was feeling. She fell forward into her folded arms on the dresser letting a sob escape. She only felt like this one other time.

….

They all were at the Wardens Keep getting bandaged. Everyone had survived and Justice was getting settled into his new home in Anders. She wasn't too sure how she felt with them doing that but she couldn't stop them from doing it either. She was tapping her foot impatiently as her leg cut was cleaned out by maggots of infection. She flinched every now and then, as the doctor began to pull them out.

The doors to the keep opened, and to her pleasure and relief, it was Alistair who rushed in. He looked around panting before he saw her and rushed towards her, before he was held off by Wynne.

"Let me by Wynne," he said looking over the older womans shoulder at her, "Love, I'm so sorry."

Ruio didn't realize how much frustration, sorrow, and anger she felt at her husband until he had said that. She broke, sobbing away as the doctor finished and Wynne cast a healing spell on her wounds sealing them. Alistair held her in his arms. He stroked her hair and hummed to her gently. She pushed against him, feeling frustrated and not wanting him to be there to comfort her. But his grip tightened on her more.

"Let me go Alistair," she sobbed at him still pushing against him. Despite being the one who slayed the Archdemon, with Alistair she felt so weak.

"I'm not letting you go," he said, "Not when I just got you back in my arms."

"Why didn't you force me to come home with you? Why did you send me on this!" She shouted, she could hear Wynne shooing those not needed to help heal the others out, "Alistair, I can't do this. I can't continue to be a Warden."

She looked at his face finally, and saw the tears pouring down his face as he listened to her. He kept her in his arms loosening his grip on her a bit. She caught her breath and decided she should tell him all that had happened. After she told him about killing Architect a darkspawn who talked, he kissed her deeply. She pulled back looking at him shocked, as Oghren cheered spilling some of the swill he was drinking. Wynne rebuked him and took his drink away causing him to whine.

"And what was that for?" She asked looking at the others some who were smiling and others who were looking away.

"I've been hearing some strange reports," he said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, "From Kirkwall. I'm… not sure what the reports entail but I'll need to find out soon. So," he looked around at the others who were not as badly injured as Ruio.

"Alistair, I want them all to choose what they want to do with their lives," she said looking at everyone, "Let them be able to stay or leave as they see fit."

"Understood," he stood up and stood as a King before them," I, King Alistair of Fereldin, do hereby give you authority to leave or continue to serve in the order of the Wardens. If you choose to stay then know we will work to keep you safe."

Ruio looked over at Anders seeing him fidget for a bit. She wanted to stand and go over to him, she already knew that he wanted to go and help refugees in Kirkwall. Alistair looked over at him before he waved him over. Anders walked over to them, watching as the King gathered the Queen in his arms. Protecting her and keeping her safe, despite her now killing two more major threats to Fereldin.

"Anders," she said looking at the young foolish mage, "I know that you want to go to Kirkwall and help the refugees of Fereldin who have fled there since the Blight began. But I've heard your talks with the others, I've seen how you feel about mages. And you have even willingly allowed a Spirit of Justice to live in your body. I'm worried that you may do something dangerous."

"I know," he replied, observing the tender touch of Alistair's hand around her freshly sealed wound, "But I have to help, and Justice doesn't deserve to have to go back to the Fade. I will be smart and won't allow myself to be consumed by him. Besides I could never dream of ever betraying your trust."

She smiled and nodded her head. He looked to the King and bowed before he grabbed his staff and left the keep.

…

"Ruio!" She laughed as Connor ran into her arms, the lad was sixteen years old now. He was doing better, she remembered when her and Alistair agreed to have him stay at the castle in Denerim when he remembered everything he had done to the villagers in Redcliffe. Irving and Wynne spent years talking to and teaching him, showing him that his magic wasn't to be feared. She felt he was better but her heart still ached for him.

"How are you Connor?" She asked looking at the young handsome teenager.

"I'm doing well, how are you? I miss Alistair, will he be back soon?"

"I don't know," she said before walking into the dining area adjacent to the courtroom they were in, "I fear he may take longer-"

"Longer for what, dear?" She stopped before turning around to see her love standing in the doorway with Teagan beside him. She ran at him, his arms open wide as he allowed her to crash into him and grip him tight despite his armor. He squeezed her back.

"You're back, what happened?" He kept her in his arms longer before he let her go and looked at Irving.

"A storm is brewing Irving," he said looking at him, "The mages are rebelling against the templars in Kirkwall. And I fear that means those whom you have cared for will be rebelling soon as well."

"About time if I say so," Irving said crossing his arms, "The templars have been overstepping themselves as of late."

"Irving," Teagan looked at him, his face worn and sorrowful.

"But Irving we need protection so if any of us get possessed we can be killed," Connor said looking at the mentor he had always admired. She understood his fear, he after all had allowed a demon to control him. And he knew better than most what it felt like to become an abomination.

"I know Connor," Irving said looking at him with sorrow, "But I grow weaker by the day. Soon I will die and I need to be sure you will be taken care of and safe."

"Irving," Connor looked at his mentor with sorrow.

"For now we shouldn't worry about such a thing," Ruio said walking over to them, "Connor how about you go get some tarts and tea for us. Then I'll give you your present."

"Ok!" They watched him walk off to the kitchen. She sighed looking at Alistair knowing he was going to tell something that would change the world they had always known.

"Alistair it would be best if you tell us in full what is going on," Irving said as he took a seat.

"Irving," he looked at his wife, "A war is brewing, you know that. But what is happening with you?"

He looked at the three before sighing and bowing his head. Alistair gripped her hand tight, she looked at him sensing something was really wrong. She looked at Irving suddenly realizing what was happening.

"You're possessed, aren't you."

"I had fought the demon for so long," he said looking at the two of them, "A spirit not yet a demon entered my body, like Wynne. I told her my spirit was not fully kind. He finally has become a demon. I lose control of him every now and then. I have come here to ask for you to kill me."

Ruio watched as he pulled out a vial and handed it to her.

"This is a quick poison," he said looking towards the kitchens, "I will consume it in my drink and then die before we leave. I want you to comfort Connor after my passing."

"Irving," Alistair stepped towards the old man, "Who would you like to take your place as first enchanter?"

Ruio knew not to be shocked by her husband's decision. After all an abomination of any kind was dangerous. She listened to Irving talk and thank Alistair. He seemed so calm about his death and she knew he was just going to be happy to not have to deal with the demon tempting him anymore. He requested a woman named Fiona, she recognized the name as a grey warden who had somehow been cured of the blight.

She closed her eyes shifting to walk into the kitchen to help Connor. Teagan looked at her with eyes of sorrow but understanding. She walked in seeing Connor gathering the tarts on a tray.

"I'll get the tea," she said smiling at him before placing all the cups on the carrying tray. Connor smiled and said ok before heading out first. She watched him leave before she poured the poison into one of the cups remembering it's position on the tray so she would hand it to Irving rather than Connor or her husband or Teagan. She walked out with the tray and smiled seeing Connor chewing on a tart, her husband laughing with Irving. She handed each cup to the men being sure to hand the poisoned cup to Irving. She then took her cup before sipping the tea.

"Now, Connor," Alistair sat down next to the young man, "What do you think we should do for the mages? Should they be free or should we continue to employ the use of the circles?"

"Well, I'd like to see the circles continued. But I'll do what you feel is best Irving," he said looking at Irving who nodded his head slightly before he tilted to the left and fell from the chair. Ruio gasped as Connor rushed towards Irving. Alistair stood and bent over Irvings body resting two fingers on the old man's neck to check for a pulse. He looked at Connor before slowly shaking his head.

"NO! No, Irving!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Connor."

Ruio allowed for Arl Eamon and his wife to go in and try to talk to Connor. She knew he was devastated by Irvings death. Her heart squeezed at the sorrow of her and Alistair knowing he choose to die. She walked away from the room closing the door before walking to the courts where Alistair was in meetings with the Revered Mothers and the circle. One of their messengers had rushed to find Fiona and deliver the message to her of the news. She looked at the large double doors sighing before turning away and heading to their room. She would see him there later.

Being Wardens may have been better. That was always the thought running through her mind. Alistair and her still bare the blood of the blight in them, but they had other responsibilities to follow. One of them was trying to have a child. The blight had taken that away from them as well. Wynne was gone for good now, Morrigan had disappeared in the Eluvian, Oghren returned to Orzammar and was helping the dwarves stave off the darkspawn. Zevran had wrote her, he was on the run from the Crows. Leliana was serving with a Cassandra for the Divine. Sten had returned to the Qun and was an Arishok now. Shayle was no longer in contact with them but she would hear of a fiery dwarf causing trouble around the country. And her trusted Mabari was still with her.

He was asleep at the foot of their bed huffing as he dreamed. She gently patted his head as she knelt by him on the floor. Her mind felt riddled with confusion and she felt unsurety in all that was happening.

"Well, my dear, it has been a while."

"Hello Flemeth," she replied without looking at the older woman, "What do you want?"

"It isn't what I want, but what you need, dear child." Ruio looked over her shoulder at the woman. But gasped when she noticed Flemeth no longer looked like the witch she had met all those years ago.

"Fle-Flemeth? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be, child," she said laughing. Her hair was not a gnarl grey but pure white with four like horns forming from it. Her dress was also no longer the same peasant clothes but that of a strong enchantress, "Oh stop gawking, I had to change my appearance. Sadly I've also had to split myself. Such a shame one body is difficult enough to maintain, hah."

"Why are you here? What is happening?"

"Oh dear child, what isn't happening," Flemeth strode past her sitting on her bed, "A war is about to begin. And then there will be more destruction and chaos in the years to come. I wonder how long it will take the Divine to respond, I'll give her six years."

"We already know of the war," Ruio said standing, "But that isn't the real reason you're here is it."

"Sometimes I forget how wise you are, or is it foolish? I can't remember," she chuckled, "No that isn't why I'm here. There is going to be trouble for the Wardens soon. A call that none of you will be able to escape unless you're free from the blight. Yet if we free you from the blight then the darkspawn will destroy us for sure. So I ask you, Grey Warden, how do we solve this dilemma."

"You're asking me? When you have lived far longer than I?"

"Oh come now, you're as wise as I am, or at least foolish."

"I don't know," Ruio said sitting on the edge of her bed, "I just want to, I want to….Oh I don't know!"

"I think you do know child. Or you at least know I have a way of protecting your husband while you go and fix this problem. I also could make you fertile to bear a son as soon as you return."

She looked over at the old witch her mind wondering if she should accept what Flemeth was offering. She stood and walked over to the dresser opening her jewelry box and lifting the pendant of darkspawn blood that had changed her life. She grasped it before turning and facing the old witch.

"Tell me all that you know."

….

"Connor won't want to ever return to Denerim you know?"

Alistair looked over at Teagan before he sighed and set the quill down. He stood up and looked out the large studies window. Connor was still with his parents deciding what they would do for the time being. He thought back to Hawke and what she had said. She was a mage and she told Alistair about her fears on a rebellion but there was more tugging at him. He ran into a Warden named Stroud. He mentioned concern of a darkspawn that was aware of itself. He remembered the story of Architect that his wife had said at the Warden's keep. If Connor was his only concern he would feel sorrow over him not coming to visit again. But he knew there was going to be bigger threats to come. A knock on the studies door, he called for them to enter without turning around. Her heels clicked on the stone and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Teagan, I would like for you to leave until I call for you again," he turned to see his wife standing by the door, a guard waiting for Teagan to leave. Once they both left and he and his wife were alone he shoved the papers from his desk before he sat her on the desk and began to kiss her. She muffled against his mouth trying to say something. He pulled back sighing.

"Alistair," she gently lifted his face to hers before she hiked her dress up past her hips and then wrapped her legs around him. He smiled before leaning his face into her neck. She smelled of lavender and woman.

"I know you came to talk all though that is the very last thing I want to do-" He was interrupted with her nibbling on his ear gently. He could feel her core hot between them. He moved his mouth to hers and felt excitement as her tongue greeted his in earnest. He pulled her hard to his body. Her breasts flattening a bit, he could feel her nipples were hard. He shivered as her hand brushed his neck and she sighed into the kiss pulling away.

"We have so much that needs to be done," she said brushing his jaw gently enjoying the stubble he was growing from being away, "And I will have to leave soon."

"What?" He pulled back looking at her. But in her eyes he could tell she was thinking of things as a warden, the biggest reason he fell in love with her to begin with. He rested his forehead to hers sighing, "So what trip must you go on now?"

"Architect wasn't the only Darkspawn who could talk," she let her legs loose around his waist but Alistair stayed close to her, "Flemmeth came to let me know that I need to go and find out more. And that you know more as well."

"I do," he had to move away from her if he was going to think clearly, "I've learned of another darkspawn similar to the one you meet in Amaranthine. It calls itself Corypheus, and the Grey Wardens there had to bind him in a magical act. Hawke told me her father was used in the ritual to seal Corypheus away."

"How did she find him?"

"Varric, a merchant dwarf, found out about some Carta who were trying to get her blood," Alistair pulled out a roll of paper laying the report out on the table, "They had to unlock the seal and set him free. Once they had done that Hawke then took to killing the darkspawn. Which she and Varric confirmed was dead. No pulse, no nothing."

"I hope that is the last we see of him," Ruio said getting off Alistairs desk and looking out his window, "I still don't know what Architect was but I feel very uneasy about it all. I also have this weird feeling that killing all the darkspawn like him means the end of the blight."

"I agree," she turned to see Alistair leaning against his desk his teeth grit tight, "I ran across some old records about Tevintor. They may help you to find what you are looking for."

He reached into his pouch laying by the desk pulling out the box. He opened it revealing a large stack of papers magically protected. One glance at the top paper told her it was Tevintor. She placed a hand on top of Alistairs drawing his gaze to hers. They both had tears in their eyes. She swallowed the small sob in her throat before she kissed him. He reacted pushing her hard against the bookcase. His hands slithered down to her thighs before hitching her legs up and around his waist.

He carried her to the desk not breaking their kiss stumbling a little as he settled her down on the desk with him on top. His weight was warm and safe she didn't want to let go of him, she had already done it so much before that to do it again would most likely destroy her. But if what Flemmeth said was true then she had to leave for his sake.

His hand trailed under her skirt, he pulled at the strings tying her bodice, after her bodice was released he slipped a hand under and took her breast in it. She moaned before letting go of the kiss and holding his face in her hands.

"I love you, please don't ever forget that."

"How could I, when you presented yourself in such a warm way," Alistair answered before he began the methodical work of worshipping her body. She knew that he was trying to ignore the thought of one of them possibly dying. She groaned and laid her head back as he climbed above her kissing her neck.

…..

The bear rug was comfortable to sleep on, the blankets in the study to keep people warm were layered on top of the two of them. She sighed into his bare chest, his light blonde chest hairs tickling her cheek and lips. She watched as her head went up and down with his breath. His softly beating heart a sweet song of the two of them being close in this moment but closer in heart. She shifted her head over to the floor staring at him and his drool. She softly giggled before wiping it away. His scruff itched her fingers and she smiled before she kissed his lips.

She sat up and stretched before she felt his arms slip around her waist. His scruff cheek rubbing her lower back as he sighed and kept her planted there. She turned a little before he looked up at her grumpy.

"You know we have a lot to do," she squealed as he pushed her down and he loomed over her.

"Once more, then we can do what we need to do," he rested on his elbows licking her neck before there was a knock at the door. Alistair groaned in her ear before he yelled what.

"Alistair you have to come, Orlais is in a civil war."

Ruio looked at him before he sighed and yelled he'd be down soon. They gathered their clothes getting dressed. Alistair finished last tucking himself away from being noticed. She embraced him and kissed him before they both walked out of the room. He turned and headed down the hall to Eamon as she walked to their bedroom to get into her armor and pack what she would need on her adventure. She opened the door stopping when she noticed Connor sitting on the edge of their bed petting Rover, her Mabari.

"Connor, why are you here?"

"Why was I born a mage?" He looked up at Ruio with a tear stained face and her heart broke. She walked over to him before hugging him tightly. He allowed the tears to flow and she suddenly realized how much pain Connor had suffered.

….

"I'll be the sacrifice," said Isolde after they heard what Jowan had proposed to them. He could use blood magic to kill the demon who Connor had let in, but it would require the sacrifice of another in order to successfully enter the fade.

"There has to be another way," Ruio said looking at Alistair and Wynne, Rover whimpered not liking the feel of the demon's presence, "What about the mages at the circle?"

"Yes, they could help and without the need for blood magic," Wynne said looking at her.

"But the circle is two days travel," Alistair said his face wracked with conflict over the options they had to choose from.

"Connor won't be calm for long. While you're away he could end up attacking again," Isolde said wringing her hands. She knew she was just as guilty for what happened to her son as was Jowan. Ruio looked at the Knight Commander.

"Have I prepared the village enough?"

"Yes, with the armor being repaired and with the added bodies of Dwynn and his friends we should be better able to hold our own," he said saluting her, "But mind you, we may yet lose people. It was only because of you that we lost no one."

"Sten, Morrigan, Zevran, Oghren and Leliana will stay and help you fight," she said before she pulled out her flask and drank down some of the potion for adrenaline, "Alistair and Wynne you'll help me to bring the circle back here. We have two days but we will return. Bann Teagan work to keep Connor satisfied. Isolde you better start preparing to say goodbye to your son as well since after this I want him to go to the circle."

Wynne and Alistair drank the same potion as well, Ruio gave some to Rover. They walked out of the court and into the foyer. They pushed the doors open before they looked at each other and began to run.

The way to the circle was clear and she was thanking the Maker through breathes, they reached the circle at night and quickly found Gregoir. He took them to Irving who gathered all the lyrium they would need before he joined them on the trek back. They had to go a bit slower but they reached the castle the second day at night. Coming back into the town they learned that they had survived. Alistair and Rover stayed in the town to help protect it as Wynne, Irving, and Ruio rushed to the castle. They fought through enemies before they got into the castle.

….

"Thanks Ruio for listening," Connor closed the bedroom door after complaining about how he should've died rather than be saved. She told him over and over that she made the choice to save him because he was worth saving. He agreed to continue studying at the circle but he admitted he may never feel the same again. She grabbed a sack to start stuffing essentials into. She opened her closet and pulled out some clothes to wear. After filling the bag up with that she then took and tied her hair back in a ribbon. She petted Rover before she headed for the armory.

The guard opened the door and allowed her entry. King Caillins armor was on display with Duncans armor and swords beside his. She looked to her left at her family's sword and shield. She lifted them off their mounts and nestled them down before she put on her Juggernaut armor. After clamping the legs on she then placed the sword and shield onto their harness on her back. She moved around to get back into the feel of the armor before she walked out. The soldier knelt at her exit, the same armor she had worn when she slayed the archdemon. She had forgotten about that but she placed a hand out in front of him helping him to stand before she smiled and saluted him. He returned it bowing his head.

She headed down the garden to the courtroom. The guards opened the door bowing, she smiled seeing Alistair sitting on his throne with a crown on his head. He smiled at her, a sorrow filled and lonely smile. Arl Eamon bowed his head at her as she stepped up to her king. Alistair embraced her, the clinking of her armor from being moved. She sighed before stepping back and looking at him.

"You'll need to prepare the land as soon as you can," she felt the tears stinging her eyes. Despite Flemmeths reassurance that he would be kept safe she was still terrified. He grabbed her hand and walked her to the entrance. The doors were opened by the guards leading out to the main entry gate to the castle. The Redcliffe horse master Dennet held the reins to one of his Ferelden horses. It was a large brown horse built to handle battle. It was armor free meaning it would be able to move quickly. She approached the horse who nudged his snout against her shoulder sniffing her.

"Dennet please be sure to help any who need your horses," she looked at him before petting the horses neck, "It may sound weird but we of Ferelden have to prepare for war. And I won't be here to help, so please do all you can to help in the war efforts."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Ruio," she looked back at Alistair and Rover before sighing and kissing him. She was use to people seeing them being intimate, it started that one fateful night in camp. Even after they stopped kissing he pressed his forehead to hers, "Please return safely. Ferelden needs you, I need you."

"Of course," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears before they heard a whimper and looked at Rover who looked at the two mournfully. She knelt down and ruffled his neck before he kissed her face making her chuckle, "I'll be home soon, I swear it. Keep Alistair safe."

Rover barked before standing up straight. She smiled before standing and kissing Alsitair once more. He helped her up on the horse before he gripped her hand with his ring on it. They shared a final look before she looked around seeing all those there. The people of Ferelden had felt fear for so long with the Blight and now a new threat was coming. She had made a promise as their queen to protect them and serve her king. She would find a way to fix things, she raised her hand high and shouted. The guards and people around raised their fists high and shouted too. She looked once more at Alistair before she kicked the horse into running. It reared back before it charged out of the gates.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been six years since Queen Ruio left, your majesty." Alistair was staring out the window. Not even three years after she left, the Ferelden circle fell and people were running for their lives. Mages and Templars were killing each other left and right. Finally the Divine had called for a meeting at the Temple of Sacred Ashes at the start of Dragon nine forty one. He had talked with Leliana who was trying to find Ruio. She was devastated when he explained she had left to find a way to remove the blight from the wardens.

He remembered how she told him about needing to find a strong warrior to stand beside the Divine. He looked at Eamon who was helping him to keep Denerim under control. Teagan had taken over being the Arl of Redcliffe and had taken the mages who no longer wished to fight in to refuge in the city. But what was bothering him was the fact that he was having the nightmares on the end of his life. The call had become stronger and he wasn't close to being halfway through his Grey Warden life. It bothered him and he looked at the amulet his wife had left him. She had given it to him after they had made love that last night.

…...

He trailed her neck as he reached his climax. She cried out tilting her head back, her inner muscles squeezing him dry. He groaned from the release before he settled her down onto the desk. He slid out from her and he leaned into her neck kissing her, her sweat trickled onto his nose and cheek.

"Alistair," he sighed at her voice saying his name as her hand played with his hair. She giggled before squeezing his butt. He lifted his head to look at her before he started to tickle her. She laughed pushing her hands against his arms, he stopped before he kissed her.

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

"We already know the answer to that," she said watching him look away before she cupped his face and drew him back to look at her, "But Flemeth will protect you."

"Great an old witch of the wilds will protect me, wonderful." She punched him in the arm, "I know she will take of me, but I want you. Not her, not anyone, but you."

"I know," she said cupping his face tenderly, "But I need to do this. If there is even a chance for me to help us live together for longer then the next twenty years, I want that! Please."

…..

"Flemeth," the amulet glowed before he stepped back in shock as a woman similar to Flemeth stood before him. She shook her hair out before she looked at Alistair with those same gold eyes.

"Well now if it isn't the foolish young man who is now king," she chuckled after saying that before she walked over to the amulet picking it up, "Your wife truly does keep her promises, despite her not keeping Morrigan's promise. Haha, so dear have you started hearing the call?"

"How did you know?" Alistair watched as the foreign yet familiar woman sorted the papers on his desk. He looked at Eamon who was still in the room with him, "Eamon you can leave for now. I'll call once my meeting is done."

"But Alistair-"

"I'll be fine, she's had plenty of times to turn me into a frog. Hasn't done so yet," he said nodding his head at him. Eamon sighed before he saluted and left the room. Once the door closed Flemeth sat up on the desk reading the most recent report he had received.

"Ah yes, so the Inquisition will be restored soon," she set the paper down with the signature of Divine Justinia, "The calling is new but the one sending it out is not. He is one of the original Magisters called Corypheus. But I won't bore you."

She held the amulet in her palm face up, she closed her eyes before a gold white light swirled it and picked it up into the air. It spun rapidly before it flashed brightly and settled back into her hand. It now gently glowed yellow, she handed it to him before tapping his chest.

"Wear this at all times and the call will not affect you," she watched as he placed the amulet on. He felt a rush of calm. The sudden calls of all the darkspawn and the old gods left was silenced and he felt calm and at peace. He stared at the old witch seeing her face sorrowful.

"What happened to Ruio?"

"Oh don't worry she is just fine. She has made it over the Hunterhorn Mountains. Soon she will be trekking through the Dornaks," Flemeth walked over to the window in the study before looking out of it at the city of Denerim that was now fully repaired, "No, I am sorrowful because not long ago an old friend of mine awakened. The problem is he does not understand this world and I fear soon he will seek to destroy it. I am having to come to terms with the fact that either my death or his will be needed soon. Foolish but I fear it will be just as foolish for the Wardens."

She waved him over before pointing towards Haven. Suddenly the ground shook before a bright green light shot up into the sky. A bright flash then blinded him for a moment. After he blinked for several seconds he finally was able to see again. His jaw dropped when he saw a swirling vortex in the sky.

"And so it begins."

Alistair looked around but Flemeth was gone. He jumped when the doors burst open with Eamon and two guards rushing in. Covering his face he looked at them then back out the window at the vortex.

….

Ruio held tight to the horse's reins as it reared back from the explosion and the light in the sky. She couldn't tell what was going on but the green in the sky told her something was off, something more terrifying than the blight. After she calmed her horse she then gathered her items together, covering the fire and getting ready to move on through the Dornaks. The Mountains were dangerous, but not as deadly as she had assumed. She ran into several Wyvern but luckily her horse was sure footed and fast. She moved her arm a bit unsticking the fresh wound from the cloth.

She looked back up at the sky and swallowed. She picked up the last bag tying it shut before stuffing it into the side pocket on the horse. She climbed up onto the horse looking back at the sky saying a quick prayer to the maker to protect Alistair.

"We'll need to pay attention to Chimeras and Dragons. Crap I've never faced so many enemies alone, I hope we'll be safe." The horse snorted at that before it began to wander into the forest.

…...

Alistair got off his horse looking at the mages who stared at him in awe. He sighed knowing that he would need to be strict and remove the mages from Redcliffe. When Teagan had arrived at the castle distressed, because he was thrown out by a group of Tevinter magisters calling themselves Venatori, Eamon had lost it in anger and demanded the mages be killed. He had calmed him down but even he was upset.

He signaled the guards to open the doors and they all marched into the castles courtroom. He looked at the one called the Herald of Andraste. She was an elf, a staff strapped to her back told him she was also a mage. He noticed Leliana and Cullen standing by their men. He walked purposefully to First Enchanter Fiona. All though he wanted to converse with the Inquisition personally he was told to let them be until his wife returns.

"Grand Enchanter. Imagine how surprised I was to learn you'd given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister." He watched as Fiona's face turned to sheer shock.

"King Alistair!"

"Especially since I'm fairly sure that Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan," he felt the anger burn and help him to resonate as the King of Ferelden.

"Your Majesty, we never intended-"

"I know what you intended," he remembered her plea to keep the mages safe but since they were so willing to hurt others to stay safe he was going to have to remove them, "I wanted to help you, but you've made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden."

"But," Fionas face fell as she realized that Alistair wasn't budging on his decision, "We have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?"

"I should point out, that we did come here for mages to close the breach." Alistair looked at the Herald as she stepped beside Fiona. He felt some loneliness since she was so like his Ruio. Strong, confident, and stepping in at the right moments. He heard them converse a little but he was now more alone than he thought, he gripped the amulet that kept the call at bay. He looked at Leliana before nodding sideways at her, she nodded back before leaving the castle to wait for him outside.

"Any chance of success requires your full support."

"I'd take that offer if I were you," he looked at Fiona after the Herald finished speaking, "One way or another, you're leaving my kingdom."

He heard her response but he was already heading out the door to Leliana. Her red hair was freed from her purple hood and she still had the small trademark braid. He walked up to his old friend before they hugged.

"I'm sorry about all that," Leliana said looking at Alistair, "We were trying to help."

"You did, I've just needed to be sure that people know that Ferelden is ruled by a king who decides what cities do," He leaned against his horse sighing, "I wanted to give you information on Ruio. She is traversing in the Dornak forest."

"What? But that's insane, she's all by herself. Why is she there?"

"Flemeth told me it has to do not only with the Blight but it has to do with that," he pointed at the large tear in the sky, "Ruio will need to get in touch with the Herald to discuss what that is and how to stop it."

"She has, Lecia has read the letter to me," she reached into her pouch before she withdrew a folded letter, "This is a letter just for you. She told me that if you want to contact her personally that my ravens will find her. She told us a bit about her search she hasn't found much but her lead is getting her closer to where she needs to go."

"Thank you this will help greatly. Please fix the sky, you have my support," he swung onto his horse.

"I will and thank you Alistair," he smiled at his old name before he kicked his horse into gear and left the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been almost a year and I don't even know if I have made it halfway through this forest," Ruio sighed looking around the forest. Luckily she had no wild life attacking her. But she wasn't sure if it was because she was only half way into the forest or that she was still just on the outskirts. She dropped off her horse before stretching her arms high above her head. She shook each leg before stretching them out. Riding all day and night was not the most comfortable idea ever.

She reached for her bow and arrows before she aimed at a bird sitting on a branch.

The arrow fired but embedded itself into another beast that wasn't the bird. The bird cried out before the lions mouth chomped down on it. Her mouth parted as it turned to her the goats head pulling the arrow out. A snake curled up above the two before hissing at her. Ruio fell back before she rolled away from the creature, a Chimera. The lions face roared loudly it's fur matted in the fresh blood of the bird. The goat's head shot fire at her horse. She screamed but the horse was thrown back and she could tell it was now burnt alive. The snake left her with little time to move. It's jaw slashed against her arm as she rolled again. She was now only equipped with her bow and arrows. She rushed to some trees the creatures cry and fire chasing after her.

"Andraste preserve me!" She ducked behind a tree as the goat spat more fire. She rolled to a new tree as the one she was behind gave way from the intense fire. The snakes head lashed around the tree she was behind and she dodged it before sticking it with an arrow. The lion and goat both bellowed before the snake slithered behind the goats head. The lion lunged at her and she took aim at its throat, the arrow aimed true but so did the lions claws. Her chest was slashed she screamed as the blood spilled over her breasts and stomach. She saw that now only one head needed to be shot out and she took aim at the goats head.

The arrow landed true in the goats throat but she was not aware enough to see the snakes head making one final strike. She gasped as the snakes teeth impaled her stomach. She pulled it off her stomach the teeth shredding her flesh, venom dripped from it's fangs and she took an arrow slicing its head off. She watched as the creature died before she wandered back over to her horse. The venom felt like fire coursing through her veins and she felt light headed from it. She reached her horses dead body. It had died in agony, she lifted it's body and rolled it over. The other side was left unscatched, which was lucky. She grabbed her pouch of letters before withdrawing a blank paper. She wrote quickly how much she loved Alistair. Everything started getting hot and she decided to close her eyes for a bit.

….

"Ruio!" Her body ached painfully and she felt her skin blister from the exposure to the flames caused from the explosion. But each painful breath told her she was alive. She couldn't move since the arch demons neck laid over the top of her. She heard Zevran, Alistair and Wynne push the beast off from her. She then rolled over hearing them all breath a sigh of relief before she was gathered into Alistairs arms, she hissed in pain before he let her go setting her down gently and apologizing over and over.

"I thought you were, oh Maker, thank you," he grasped her hand before leaning his forehead against it. Wynne cast a healing spell on her. Her pain subsided all though it was still there in force.

She was then lying on a bed in the royal castle of Denerim. The city was rebuilding and Alistair was just crowned King, as soon as she could stand again she would be crowned as his queen. Despite his duties he would come eat every meal with her. He would kiss each visible wound and tell her that she was beautiful.

She then was standing in front of a revered mother who spoke the wedding vows and blessing of Andraste to all those who marry. Alistair kissed her so gently yet so possessively.

Then she was back in the keep and something kept pecking at her leg.

….

Ruio opened her eyes looking at Lelianas crow. It cawed at her before it kept pecking her leg. She shooed it away before it cawed some more at her. She groaned trying to sit up before she was picked up by something. She wanted to scream and fight but the venom was still burning her. The crow cawed before it took off in flight. She felt whatever was carrying her flap it's own wings and take flight. The trees soon appeared as the floor for her. The crow leading the way looking back and cawing as if to keep her awake. She struggled against the burning in her veins. The crow dove once they reach a tree circle the one carrying her dove after it. She groaned as it laid her down on the ground. She gasped when she saw a large dragon standing over her.

"Be at ease, he is gentle and has helped the Inquisition greatly."

"Flemeth," she rolled her head to the side looking at the witch. Flemeth knelt by her before she cast a spell on her wounds. She inhaled sharply as the venom was drawn out. It stung and burned and she felt as if her blood was on fire. The venom pooled in the air before it crystallized. Her body then fell back onto the ground and she screamed for a moment before coughing up blood onto the ground. She sat up a bit her arms shaking and her body confused. Something aside from the venom was just removed.

"Is the blight gone from me?"

"No," Flemeth stood up petting the dragon, "I only removed the call. You'll still be able to kill the archdemon and many other old gods."

"Many other...Flemeth what is wrong?" She allowed her dizzy head to regain some balance before she was picked up by Flemeth who passed a hand over her eyes removing the dizziness. She walked her over to a mirror or something that looked like a mirror, an eluvian like the one Morrigan had left through. She passed a hand over the mirror causing it to shift and become a pool of some kind.

"I have to say goodbye," Ruio stared at the witch in shock, "He'll be here soon and I need to keep Mythal safe. For she has guided me this far in shaping the world, I can't let what she has done be destroyed."

Ruio watched as she held a hand up to the mirror. A small ball of wisp like energy swirled around her palm growing slowly before she pressed it through the eluvian. Looking through the eluvian Ruio could now see a figure like an elf. Her jaw dropped open as she looked back at Flemeth. But she was grabbed by her and pushed through the eluvian. Ruio fell forward in the cross roads. She looked back seeing Flemeth start the process of releasing some magic.

'You have to move away from the mirror.'

Ruio jumped from the sudden voice in her mind. She looked around for someone or something to appear but there was no one. She then realized it was whatever that wisp was.

"Are you a spirit?" She stepped further into the crossroads noting all the eluvians scattered around.

'I am Mythal, a Goddess of the elves long ago,' Ruio turned and saw in one of the eluvians a figure she walked over to it, 'Flemeth has saved me and she has saved you again. I think you owe her much.'

The figure pointed to the eluvian they had crossed through before Ruio heard their voices echoing into the eluvian. She remained frozen as they both shared in sorrow for each other, before Flemeth seized and became as stone in the man's arms.

"No!" She screamed before seeing the mirror black. But it didn't last.

'You must allow me into your body.'

"What?" Ruio looked at the figure seeing her panic.

'Only I can open an eluvian for us to escape through. Then you can destroy it and keep Fen'Harel from following. I had promised my friend my powers but he has brought my judgment of him into question. I can only possess the body of one who allows it.'

She looked back and saw the eluvian open and an arm stretch through it. She looked at the figure, panic ran cold through her blood before she nodded her head. The figure formed into a wisp floating up to her face before it shot into her heart. Ruio gasped as she felt the spirit push hers aside. Her body moved on it's own her hand produced magic opening the eluvian before they jumped through it. Mythal released control of Ruio and she quickly grabbed her sword before slamming the handle against the eluvian. The man's echoed voice of anger followed but he could not get to them.

'You did good child.'

"Where are we?" Ruio stood up looking at the trees not recognizing any of them. She gripped her family's sword tight thinking of her father and mother.

'We are still in Thedas, but we must begin our journey.' Ruio gasped as her legs moved on their own.

"Please let me control my body!" Her legs stopped abruptly and she fell from the sudden release of the spirit.

'I'm sorry child, you can control your body in full. I'll remain a voice and nothing more.'

"I'm scared," Ruio said feeling the tears on her face. She felt a warm embrace but she curled up and sobbed before falling into a fitful sleep.

…..

"Am I fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever...feel the same way about me?"

She looked at his face a smile spreading wide. She had for so long thrown hints at him some downright obvious. But she was always a bit nervous that he didn't feel the same way towards her.

"I think I already do," Ruio said stepping a little closer to him.

"So I fooled you did I?" Alistair chuckled a bit before stepping right up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, "Good to know."

She felt his lips press to hers gentle and sweet. He pulled back slowly a smile crossing his face before it dipped into a frown and he stepped back. He seemed unsure before he spoke.

"That," he sighed, "that wasn't too soon was it?"

She gripped his hand in hers before she kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"I don't know," she said tapping her chin, "I need more 'testing' to be sure."

"Well," Alistair smiled broadly stepping close enough to her for their bodies to brush against each other, "I'll have to arrange that then, won't I? Maker's breath but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man. Now," he stepped back a little shifting in his steps, "Let's get back to...what we were up to before. Lest I forget why we're here."

"I want to forget why we're here," Ruio walked him over to the fire holding his hand tight before she sat down on the ground bringing him with her. Alistair looked at her before he leaned towards her and kissed her. This time he pressed his lips a little harder to hers, she opened her mouth and felt him shiver against her.

"I've never even kissed a woman before," Alistair scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry you're quite good at it."

"Good to know."

He held her tight in his arms before she pulled back. They were in her tent and she was joined to him. His face was flushed and strong arms kept him from crushing her but holding her close to him. Her body shook with each thrust he gave, and her eyes closed as she savored the feel of him.

She then opened her eyes and she was lying in the royal rooms bed, her body sore not from sex but from battle. The doors opened and Alistair walked in carrying a tray of food for her. He smiled at her as he sat down beside her setting the tray on the the side table. He cupped her face in his hand brushing a thumb gently under her eye. She smiled at him before he kissed her.

She pulled back and they both were sad because she was pregnant but the tainted blood killed the baby. Wynne gave her a memorial candle to remember the child by. Ruio then saw a figure standing behind Wynne also crying.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: More! More! lol

"You were to wait for my return!" Alistair slammed a fist down on the arm of his throne looking at his Uncle Eamon and Teagan. The two men shifted realizing the wrong they had done. While Alistair was off learning more about his family, some hard truths he couldn't reveal to anyone, "I was to be the one who attended the meets and discuss the Inquisition stay here in Ferelden."

"Alistair we only-"

"You will call me by my title," he felt very cold. It had been another five years since Ruio had left and now he had not heard from her. Eamon was pushing for him to marry another woman, and he was furious with them both.

"Uh, uh yes King Alistair," Eamon said feeling jolted from the change in Alistair's character, "But we had only one time where the Orlisians would be there."

"Your Majesty!" Alistair stood up when one of his knights rushed in, "Ruio the Queen has returned!"

"What?" He watched as his beautiful wife walked in behind the knight. Her armor was dented and damaged and the chainmail around her stomach was punctured with several holes, but her body looked healthy and well. He rushed to her before she met him halfway. They collided in a tight hug, he lifted her off the ground her arms tight around his neck, his tight around her waist.

"Alistair," she leaned her face into his neck.

"You're alive, my Ruio," Alistair bent his head into her neck as well. The cold he had felt earlier was gone and all he felt was her warmth. He felt water on his neck and he pulled Ruio back looking at her tear stained face, "What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so, so, happy to see you," she wiped at her face before she looked at him, "Can we be in private?"

Alistair looked at the guards nodding his head. They lead Teagan and Eamon out of the room closing the doors behind them. He looked back at her watching her eyes fill with tears again. He gathered her in his arms before walking back to his throne and sitting down. He held her close letting her legs drape over one of the thrones arms. He allowed her to cry as he began to remove her armor so she could be comfortable. Each piece of armor fell to the floor in a loud clang but not long she was in her underclothes. He stared in shock as her stomach was bared with blood and tears on the shirt.

"Ruio what happened? There's so much blood but no wounds or scars," he watched as she bit down on her lower lip her jaw quivering.

"Alistair, Flemeth is dead and...and," she cupped her face in her hands, "Flemeth was allowing a spirit of an elven God to live in her body and I-I accepted the spirit into my body. Her name is Mythal."

"What?" Alistair looked at her his stomach dropping at the sudden realization, Ruio was possessed. But she was still his Ruio, wasn't she?

"I'm sorry, I-I had no choice. Fen'Harel he's real and he was chasing after me. After I accepted Mythal into me she opened one of the eluvians. I escaped but I've had to walk by foot back here," she stood up from his lap before she removed the top a sob escaping her throat, "But I am healed of the Blights curse. I can still sense the darkspawn and the Archdemon, but there is no more call and the taint that has killed two of our children is gone. Alistair, I can bear your child now."

Alistair stared at her standing as well. His mind was trying to digest all she had said. Flemeth was dead, but she had saved his wife removing the blights taint, but she was possessed and now that same spirit was possessing his wife. But she could now bare a child, and he would not be in bed to awake to hear her screams over the children they had already lost.

"Ruio we have to get you the help to remove the spirit possessing your body," he said gripping her shoulders, "Then let me be with only you."

"How far is Skyhold from here?"

"You mean to find the Inquisition?"

"Yes, the Inquisitor, she has already accepted a part of the soul of Mythal she can take on the rest of Mythal herself, until Morrigan returns."

"Then let us depart for Skyhold at once," Alistair opened the doors telling a guard before he lifted Ruio up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "I also want to apologize to the Inquisition, but for now let me carry you to our room."

He draped his cloak over her as she pressed her head to his shoulder trusting his strong arms as he carried her.

….

"Leliana, Divine Victoria, is also making the journey from Val Royale. She explained that the Queen invited her," Josephine said looking at Lecia. The elf nodded her head from her desk filled with papers of nobles requesting the Inquisitions support. Her purple blue eyes looked up at her advisor.

"I welcome the return of my friend," she said setting the papers down looking at the stairs seeing Cullen standing there. He had in his hands two cups of tea, "Thank you Josephine. Enjoy some time off for now."

"Of course," she said before turning around and smiling at Cullen before she walked passed him and closed the door.

"It seems your fame grows," Cullen said before handing the cup of tea to Lecia. She took it smiling at him as his hand ran through her hair.

"Like the longer hair Commander," she said before walking out onto the balcony facing the mountains.

"No, just the woman it's apart of," he said grabbing her around the waist, "I'm curious if the Queen still remembers me. It's been years but I still remember when she saved the circle of Ferelden. She explained how she would not kill any innocents to solve the maleficarum."

"She sounds very wise," she leaned into Cullens arm more, "I hope we can better repair our relations with Ferelden."

"I'm sure she will be willing to listen," he said before he started to kiss the back of her neck. She shivered at the action. She set the cup down on the balcony rail, before she turned to him and wrapped her one arm around his neck bringing him into a passionate kiss. He pulled her flushed to his body. She shivered feeling his length between their clothes. Her vagina tightened dripping with excitement. It had been several weeks since the two had been able to be one. They only had a couple days before the Queen of Ferelden and the Divine would be at Skyhold for meetings.

She felt him cup her amputated arm gently. When she had returned through the eluvian she begged him to amputate her arm. Vivienne then cast magic on her arm to heal it quickly. The anchor then flashed a few times before it fizzled out and died. She gasped as he moved his hand from her arm down to her core. He gently rubbed her clit through her clothes. She was so wet her juices soaked her under garments making it slick against her skin.

"Cullen," she breathed into his ear. His breath was shorter and he felt himself drip pre-cum feeling her body shiver from the pleasure. He kept the pressure on her as her breath hitched and quickened. She gasped before she gripped his shirt's collar tight before she bucked her hips against his hand and came. She moaned out in her release holding onto Cullen feeling his arm support her against his body.

Cullen slowly carried her to her bed before he settled her down and then began to undress her. He removed her top kissing her arm's scar before he kissed across her collarbone. He licked down to her breasts sucking on each of her nipples. She pressed her hips hard to his as her body shivered in joy. He then kept a hand on her right breast tweaking her nipple as he kissed down her belly. He reached her pants before he began to remove them slowly kissing her skin as it was slowly bared to him. He finally reached the bright red curls before he removed her pants off, he then lifted her leg up and kissed the inside of her thigh. She curled her fingers into the blankets groaning at the pleasure.

He stood up removing his shirt and pants before he slipped his under garments off. His penis free curled into his stomach precum already soaking the head. He climbed above her before he grabbed himself and led his penis to her opening. Her vagina stretched opening to accommodate the head of his penis. He gritted his teeth before he slipped full into her. Her slick walls clamping tight onto his length.

"Maker, your body is always amazing," Cullen groaned pressing his forehead to hers. She chuckled a little the movement making their bodies shiver. He began to move. Lecia closed her eyes just feeling his body hot against hers, dripping sweat. His penis rubbed her insides deeply and her folds spread to allow more of his penis to enter into her. His hips began the frantic thrusts. Their breaths mingled as they collided again and again. Cullen groaned as he came inside of her. Her body reacted and she cried out in her release her vagina squeezing his penis very tight. Cullen rolled them both onto their sides not removing himself from inside of her, despite his penis returning to it's flaccid state.

"I love you, Lecia," he said looking at her eyes as she adjusted herself so her amputated arm was more comfortable under her body.

"Ar lath ma," she replied, "You'll always be my love."

He smiled at her before he drew her flush to his bare chest. She gripped him tight with her hand sighing into his neck. She felt the safety in his strong arms and knew he would always be fighting for her.

…

Hawke held her daggers tight as she stared at the dragon that was staring at her. Fenris stood beside her holding his sword ready to fight. But the dragon didn't move nor attack, but it leaned close to her.

"What?" She looked over at Fenris who shrugged confused as well. She looked back into the beast's eyes before she felt something enfold into her mind, a message, a call for her to come to Skyhold. Her daggers fell from her hands before she watched the dragon fly off a message of the world soon to be destroyed now pressed into her mind.

"Lyna?" She looked at Fenris as he knelt next to her. She remembered Weisshaupt and the sudden fall of the Wardens order. The wardens from Orlais and Ferelden she had choosen to help betrayed their superiors and she soon watched how the taint corrupted from the inside out.

"Fenris we have to travel back to Skyhold," she sheathed her daggers before she stood up and started trekking towards Ferelden, "I wanted to not get involved after the wardens but we have to help."

"You don't have to do anything," Fenris said grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, "I almost lost you. I'm not going to let you keep sacrificing yourself."

"Fenris," she remembered when she had found him. She had been attacked by the wardens before she was finally able to lose them. She then headed to Tevinter and found Fenris in the underground slave rescue. He left immediately giving his companions full reign of the rescue. They were going to leave Thedas go somewhere across the large sea. Fenris had promise her he would protect her from now on.

"You can't keep me safe forever," she looked at his face tracing one of his lyrium tattoos, "But two others are willing to sacrifice their all for the safety of those in Thedas. And I don't want to leave knowing I could have helped."

"Lyna-"

"Please?"

Fenris sighed before he softly whispered ok. They looked up to face Ferelden before they began the trek back. Hand in hand afraid of what they would face once they would get there.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: More to this story. I know Jokers Last Laugh seems to be neglected but it will have a new chapter to it soon. I've just been more engrossed with Mass Effect and Dragon Age.

Alistair felt his throat constrict as she passed a hand over his wound. They had been ambushed by some elves. He had fought with his queen and guards but he got cut across his shoulder. Though they had a mage Ruio had demanded she care for his wound. He could feel it, magic, his wife who had always been a warrior was now using magic to heal him. He hissed when he felt a burning rush over come him. He knew that blood was being drawn out of him, he gasped, the taint was being withdrawn. The burning stopped and he fell forward as if his body was being held up without his help.

"What, what was tha-" He looked at white blue glowing eyes. His wife wasn't there, "LET HER GO!"

"Alistair!" Ruio's eyes flashed back to her own and her face was etched with sorrow.

"What happened?"

"I had to let her remove the taint from you," she said staring at him in sorrow, "I had to let her control me to set you free."

The brush around them rustled softly in the coming winter storm. Some guards came through the brush looking at their king gripping his queen by the shoulders. She was sobbing and his breathing was cut with sob's before he pulled her tight to him. They both fell into each other tears streaming down their faces as they both sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

…..

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Ruio and King Alistair of Ferelden," Josephine said as she bowed at the entrance of the two. Lecia stood and bowed at the two of them. Ruio returned the bow as did Alistair.

"Welcome your majesties," Lecia said before signaling to the table set for them to meet, "To what do we-"

"Lecia?" Cullen looked from her to the queen whose eyes usually a deep blue were glowing blue and white.

"Sadly you know why we have come. At least one part of why we are here," Ruio walked up to Lecia cupping her face and sighing, "I need you to take my soul into you."

"What?" Cullen went to step between the two women before he felt his feet hold fast. He looked at Ruio who sighed before she snapped her fingers letting him go.

"This queen is not a mage, as well she has only given me her body in return for her survival," the queen dropped her hand her deep blue eyes returning and sorrow racked her voice, "You know of Fen'Harel, I understand he was a companion of yours."

"How did you-" Josephine started before she was cut off with Lecia raising a hand.

"Yes, and he was also the one who started the rifts," Lecia answered.

"Dirthara-ma." Ruio caught the Inquisitor as soon as she had spoken, she had fallen unconscious, "Learn well, ma vhenan."

….

Lecia awoke to be in the well of sorrows.

"Mythal'enaste, Mythal'enaste, Mythal'enaste."

"Ma melava halani," Lecia responded before she was greeted with a figure of a woman with dragon wings. Her elven ears were pierced and she wore a crown.

"You child made a choice," Her voice echoed in the area all though her mouth did not move, "Halam'shivanas, you and her are very much alike."

Lecia looked around before her eyes settled on the queen lying on the ground. She tried to move but couldn't. Looking back she now saw Solas beside the woman as she caressed his face.

"Ma banal las," Mythal said as her hand turned into dragon claws cutting into Solas, "halamshir var vhen."

"But he said he was going-" Lecia paused looking at the woman as she splattered his blood on the floor, "Will you help us again?"

"Mala suledin nadas."

….

"Lecia, what did she do to her?" Cullen grabbed Alistair by the collar after Ruio collapsed as well. Alistair grabbed his wrists throwing him off before he swung a fist hitting his face. He stumbled back before he got ready to hit Alistair back.

"They're awake!"

Lecia looked at Cullen as he fell to his knees beside her before her eyes flashed a glowing blue white, "Ir tel'him."

She fell unconscious again. Cullen watched her chest seeing it move with her breath before he released a sigh. He looked at the queen who was hugging Alistair tightly.

"I hope this won't hurt my love," he said before gathering Lecia into his arms and heading to her room.

…

"I hope this room will be accommodating enough for you," Josephine said opening the door to a small room. It led out to the gardens and the windows showed the many beautiful mountains.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Ruio said. Josephine bid them a good night before she left, "Did I do the right thing?"

Alistair closed the bedroom door watching his wife head over to the bed where she sat on the edge of the bed cupping her face in her hands. He knelt down in front of her before he removed her hands. Her tear streaked face revealed to him, he then fell back as she jumped him, kissing him deeply. She placed one hand to his face before she used her other hand to pull up her skirt and reaching under her undergarment before finding her clit and rubbing it gently. She felt Alistair's hand to go to his pants. He wiggled his hips getting the pants down off his hips far enough before he cupped himself in his hand.

She wiggled her undergarments down breaking the kiss and standing before she slipped them off. She pulled Alistairs pants off as well as his undergarments. He watched as she straddled him and then rubbed his penis. He groaned as her juices dripped onto his penis. She tilted forward rubbing her clit on his penis as her juices continued to slowly flow onto him. He gripped the rug tightly as she rocked her hips back and forth.

Her breath was short as she felt the heat from her core work it's way up to her stomach. She kept the pressure while working her hips a little faster. Alistair gasped before he gripped her hips and lifted her, he directed her over his penis before he was nestled in her folds. The head of his penis found her entrance and slipped in quickly. Ruio gasped falling forward as her body felt his penis hitting her cervix.

He began to rock his hips bouncing her along watching her eyes fog with her need. He began to thrust faster letting her rub her clit on him. He brought her face close to his. Her breathless cries and moans drawing him on further. She let out a cry before he felt her vagina clamp hard onto his penis. He bucked hard against her hitting her cervix before he ejaculated into her. But their high didn't last long, she fell into his arms crying. He knew that he would have to comfort her as best he could tonight. He knew for now to let her rest on his chest.

…

"Father!"

Alistair jolted looking at Ruio, he was to be on watch that night keeping an eye out for darkspawn. They had barely left Lothering, the battle of Ostagar still fresh and raw for him. But her cry just made him realize he didn't know why the new Warden was recruited. He felt that it probably was something very tragic.

He kept it quiet that he heard her cry but he could see in her eyes, the sorrow. He suggested that they begin to pack up and head off. He was startled when she crawled over to him on her hands and knees before she grasped him in a hug. He hugged her back allowing her to be held in his arms. His heart pounded in his ears as he remembered what he first thought when he saw her. A woman, his whole time of being a warden he had never encountered a female Warden. Duncan had shared stories of the female wardens he had fought alongside with and their heroics. Despite his wonder on why she was recruited to become a Warden he let it be. Until they arrived at the temple of sacred ashes.

"There is something I must ask," Alistair looked over Ruio as she stared at the guardian, "I see that the path that lead you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past, your suffering and the suffering of others. You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hand of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy."

He watched Ruio stiffen before her eyes filled with tears and she gripped her hands into fists.

"Your path is laid out before me and plain to see, in the lines on your face and the scars on your heart. Do you believe you failed your parents?"

"Yes," Alistair watched her head droop as tears splattered to the floor, "I should've defended them to the death!"

He watched her crumpled to the floor in tears before the guardian lifted her up thanking her for her honesty. He looked over at Wynne who responded in kind words, as well as Leliana who showed her she was not at fault. He didn't know what to say but he managed something.

"You are too hard on yourself. No one is perfect," he watched as she turned and smiled at him softly before she wiped her eyes.

That night after they returned to Redcliffe and revive Arl Eamon he went over to her tent and coughed announcing his presence, she opened the tent flap and looked up at him, her thin underclothes left little to his imagination. He shuffled his feet a bit before he spoke.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything," he said as she got out of the tent wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself warm, "I've realized that none of this has been easy for you and...well you've listened to me complain and not once did you tell me to just be quiet. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done."

"Alistair, you don't have to thank me," she said brushing her hair behind her ears before she shivered a bit, "I can't change what has happened in my past. And I have a long road with the landsmeet and making you king."

"I don't want- why do you want me to be king so bad?" He stepped a little closer to her noticing that her arms were covered in goosebumps, "Maybe we should talk about this another time. You're cold and I don't need you getting sick to talk to me."

"No," she said before she grabbed his hand and opened the flap to her tent, "Come inside we can finish talking in there."

He knelt down following her into the tent. He didn't feel as nervous as he thought he would. Luckily the bulk of his armor he had taken off before he decided to talk to her, only his chainmail remained. He sat across from her as she gathered her blanket tight around her and she pat the head of her mabari.

"I want you to be king so Ferelden is continued to be run righteously and fairly," she looked him dead in the eyes, "You care about everyone, not just the humans but the elves and dwarves. You would make a huge difference for them all."

"I don't want to rule," he sighed his chainmail shifted and he began to take it off. After he removed it and he was in his thin underclothes he turned back looking at Ruio smirking at him. She crawled over to him before she placed a hand on his chest.

"But you haven't had the chance to be the one on top in any situation," she said before she gripped his shirt and yanked him towards her before she kissed him. He followed her kissing this time, he remembered the first night that they had kissed. Tonight he wanted to be her everything and so when she began to tear his shirt off he didn't stop her, luckily Wynne had made him more so he could have several clean clothes to wear. Something about reducing the stench in camp.

She pulled back and he watched as she took her top off and undid the cloth holding her breasts, once they were free he stared at them. She smiled before she grabbed his hand and lead it to one of them letting him cup it.

He looked at her face to see what she meant and he gave her a deep kiss. Their first night they had become one he had taken her into the forest but she led him in the act, especially since he'd never done it before. She admitted to him that she had been with a man the night before she became a warden. But tonight he would take the lead.

….

"Lyna!"

Hawke turned just in time to dodge the crows blade. Somehow they had stumbled upon the crows of Antiva trying to kill a man. She didn't know why but she felt the need to jump in and save him. Slamming her dagger into the man's stomach she felt the blood spill from his mouth onto her arm and his blood drip around the hilt of her blade. She pulled it out looking to see all the assassins had been felled.

"Well that was fun." Fenris and her looked at the man and she felt relief when the familiar face of Zevran beamed at the two, blood splattering his body. He wiped his blades on his armor before he sheathed them.

"Zevran," she said sheathing her blades as well, "What are you doing in the Emperium?"

"Aw my dear, I have been on the hunt for a man," he pulled out a rag from inside a hidden pocket wiping his face, "Alas I angered the crows again. Tsk, tsk, they should've known better then to ask one of my friends for work."

"That answers nothing," Fenris huffed before he sheathed his blade after cleaning it off with a cloth. He then wiped his left hand that he had used to crush several hearts.

"It doesn't matter Fenris," Hawke turned back to look at Zevran, "Did Queen Ruio also call you to arms?"

"What?" He looked at her shocked, "What do you mean call to arms?"

Fenris and Hawke shared a look before they stared at the elf in confusion.

"She didn't call you?"


End file.
